


Golden Mane

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Super Saiyan, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Goku accidentally triggers Super Saiyan during an intimate moment
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Golden Mane

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some ye ole porn without plot. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.

"Goku."

Your voice was a breathless whimper. It was so hard to focus with all the rapture running rampant around your body. Ecstasy flowed through your veins like liquid hot fire. All you could focus on in the moment was him and how good he made you feel. You could feel his lips ghosting over your skin and you could feel the delightful shiver tingling up your spine from the sensation. You delved your fingers through his spiky black hair, tugging and pulling at the wild strands. 

You felt a warm puff of air against your skin as he grunted, his hips almost stuttering as his focus wavered. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Goku to concentrate with the tight, wet heat wrapped around him. Your body felt snug against him and it was hard to keep his composure when you felt so heavenly. His hands fisted the sheets beside your head, almost tearing holes in the linen as he bathed your bodies with sweet rhapsody. Your skin was already slick with sweat and the smell of your love making was heavy in the air. 

"Faster please."

You could barely get the words out past your parted lips. Your breathing was ragged and you were trying so hard to keep up with his unnatural pace. You knew it wouldn't be long before you gave out. Goku looked down to you and you were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He loved the way your face would scrunch up with pleasure. Your nose would crinkle in the cutest way. How could he say no to your pleading face? He did as you ask, snapping his hips into you as his pace increased. He screwed his eyes shut as you begged for him again, your voice drenching his body with a hot flush. 

Little did he realise, by that point, he accidentally triggered his Super Saiyan form. You noticed however, as your eyes had been open at the time to witness it. You gasped in shock at the sudden transformation, your hands curled in gold locks instead of black. He must not have noticed he went Super Saiyan. He was too focused on the task at hand.

"Goku-ahhhh!"

You could feel the pleasure amplify tenfold and it had your toes curling from the mind blowing sensation. His hands slipped down to your hips, holding you tight against his body and you could feel the power he held behind each of his thrusts. You could feel his cock rubbing against your sweet spot every time he entered your body and you cried out from the pure bliss. You couldn't hold out for much longer. Your body was trembling with anticipation of your impending orgasm, your hips locking up as stars burst behind your eyes. The moment Goku felt you clenching and coming on his cock, he couldn't handle it anymore. He tipped off the edge into oblivion with you. 

His teeth found your collar bone and he buried his fangs in, hands clamping down on your hips to keep you steady. You could feel him pulsing inside you, the warmth of his seed spilling into you only prolonging your own release. Speaking of release, there was a lot of it. More than you were used to and you could feel the viscous fluids seeping out from your joined bodies. 

You were a mess, covered in sweat and breathing shallow like you had just run a marathon. But it had been well worth it. That was the first time Goku had ever done something like that during sex and even if it was unintentional, you weren't complaining. You felt your lover shift above you, careful not to crush you with his weight. You looked up at him, a smile tilting your lips as you gazed into his shimmering green eyes. You lovingly stroked his cheek with your fingers, giggling when he nuzzled his nose against the palm of your hand. He still didn’t realise his current form and you thought you should probably mention something.

"Sweetheart, you're a Super Saiyan" you said.

Goku blinked owlishly down at you as he processed your words. His hand immediately flew up to his hair, pinching the gold locks with his fingers. He gasped in surprise when he realised what you were saying was true. You shouldn’t have laughed, but the mortified look he just gave you was priceless.

"I'm sorry" he apologised. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay" you chuckled.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically. "Did I hurt you?"

His hands started to roam your body, looking for any signs of injury. You let him manhandle you for a bit, checking you over to make sure he didn’t hurt you. You felt your heart flutter from the warmth and you giggled softly. You playfully pinched his cheeks, squeezing his face with both your hands.

"I'm fine Goku. You can relax."

His shoulders dropped as he sighed with relief. It was quite amusing to watch him get flustered over it. It had been an accident; you knew he wouldn’t try to do it on purpose. He took a deep breath and his golden shimmer fizzed out, returning him back to normal. You ran your knuckles over his check, his face burning so brightly the flush spread all the way to the tips of his ears.

"You should do it more often" you mentioned.

The flush on his face started to recede as he tilted his head, quietly contemplating your words. He gave you a goofy grin.

"I'll keep it in mind."


End file.
